You Were Always On My Mind
by adagio11
Summary: He hadn’t mentioned her for almost a year, but only God would know how much he thought about her.
1. Bait

You Were Always On My Mind 

**Summary: **He hadn't mentioned her for almost a year, but only God would know how much he thought about her.

**Pairing: **Kate and Tony

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing

**A/N: **This story comes with an alternate ending. The ending I would've wanted of course. But if you just want the little post ep, just read chapter 1. Please R&R.

_Chapter 1- Bait_

Tony DiNozzo let out a huge sigh and threw his cap on his desk, before flopping down in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair. It had been a long day. With Gibbs in the classroom, he had been left in charge. On top of that, he had been forced to tear up old wounds. Wound that he had tried to heal for a long time. Tony sighed again. It still affected him, and this case proved it. Tony still remembered that day, so clearly. The day he had lost her. The day he had to watch her laying on that roof, blood and life pouring out of her head. And this case had reminded him so much about her. Tony still didn't know why he had told Gibbs that Kate was working on finding Cody's mother. He could've told his boss in some other way without bringing Kate up, but in some way, he had. Tony remembered how he had snapped at the director Shepherd. He was still upset for letting Kate into his mind, he had to focus on the case. Then Ziva simply said that they should shoot Cody. With a "simple headshot". Once again, he was reminded about Kate and couldn't help but think that Ziva and her brother had the same way of thinking. A simple heartless headshot. Tony hadn't been able to order the to shoot Cody. He was just a kid. And Tony knew what a "simple headshot" could do to another person's life. It was fatal. Tony knew that a "simple headshot" wasn't something you got over so fast. No, a headshot pierced into you mind and painfully reminded you of its presence.

Tony was grateful for that the bullpen was empty, because he felt the tears that were running down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away; he knew more tears would fall. He often cried over Kate, even though he would never admit that to anyone. Not even to Abby. Late nights, he allowed himself to remember her. To miss her and regret that he never told her those three little words. Tony knew he should let it go, to let her go. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop going on in his mind what he could have done different. Tony spotted Ziva by the elevator and quickly wiped his tears and then tried to pretend that he was busy with the file in front of him. Ziva just shot him a glance, not knowing what to think. She had never heard any of them mention Kate Todd before. Especially not Tony. Of course Gibbs briefed her about what had happened, when she started working on the team, but nothing else. But now, she knew that Kate had meant much more than she expected. Especially to Tony. Ziva had never seen him like this. He tried to focus on the file but she could tell from the redness in his eyes, that it was something else that was bugging him. After a few minutes, Tony couldn't stand the silence anymore so he grabbed his coat and made a beeline for the elevator. In a faint attempt to make him talk Ziva called after him:

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Kate" was all he said before stepping into the elevator.

And that's just what he did. He drove straight to Arlington Cemetery. He hadn't been there for almost a year. Yeah, it was almost a year since she died. More tears threatened behind his lids but he did his best to blink them away. After a while of driving he pulled up at the empty parking lot. Stepping out of his car he made his way through the gates. Even if he'd just been here once before, he knew they way to her grave. Even if it was dark, it was no problem for him to find her. Exhausted from the days events, he sunk down on his knees in front of her headstone.

"Hey, Kate" he mumbled, unsure what to say. "Sorry for not…showing up earlier" And there he sat, for almost an hour. Talking to her, telling her about today's case. When he got up to leave he turned around and whispered:

"I love you, Kate" Then he took off towards his car to go back home.


	2. The Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: **Well you all know the drill. I don't own a thing...wish I did. Etc etc.. 

**A/N: **This is an alternate ending for the episode. A very long alternate ending though... Pretty fluffy I guess. Well, enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2 – The Alternate Ending 

When Tony got home, he immediately slumped down on his couch. Even if it was way past midnight, he was still wide-awake. He stared out into space for he doesn't know how long. But he must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew, his clock showed 04:59 and the sun was about to go up. He was still sitting on his couch and high ring penetrated the silence in his living room. He blinked a few times and identified the ringing as his cell phone. Clumsily he got up from his couch and located his cell on the floor.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" he answered when he had checked the caller ID. It was Gibbs. He wasn't surprised. Who else called at this hour?

"DiNozzo, I need you here at HQ" was all Gibbs said. But he didn't seem irritated as he used to do when he called. "Thirty minutes, Tony" Gibbs said and then hung up. Confused from the phone call, Tony got up and quickly showered and changed. He grabbed his gun and coat and left, still now knowing why he should be at work at 05:30 in the morning. Fifteen minutes later Tony stepped out in the chilly air outside the NCIS HQ building. Even if it was May, the mornings were still pretty cold. He flashed his badge to the security guard by the entrance and then took the elevator up to the third floor.

Gibbs sat in his chair, drinking coffee, when Tony entered.

"Sit down" was all Gibbs said. Tony was even more confused. Neither Ziva nor McGee was there. And it was something unfamiliar with the expression on Gibbs face.

"Do we have a case or what?" Tony asked after a few moments, now sitting down in his chair.

"No" Gibbs said silently and tossed his empty mug in the bin. Tony looked confused and Gibbs continued.

"Before I tell you this, I have to say that I'm sorry, Tony. I guess I didn't understand…what impact Kate's death had on you"

Tony looked puzzled. That's what Gibbs had called him in for, to apologize? Tony looked at his supervisor for an explanation but Gibbs didn't say any more. He turned his head up and looked at the stairs from MTAC. Following Gibbs gaze Tony did the same and turned around. In the dim light from upstairs, he saw two figures. Female figures. They slowly descended the stairs. When they got closer Tony identified one of them as the director. He knew the other one too, he just couldn't believe what his eyes told him. The walked down the last steps and disappeared around the corner. Determined to find out if his mind was playing him tricks, Tony left the bullpen and walked left, towards the bottom of the stairs. The two women came around the corner. The director walked towards him but the other woman stopped a few feet away from him. Confused Tony shot the director a puzzled glance as she passed him and entered the bullpen to talk to Gibbs. Tony turned his attention back to the woman who stood for him. Either of them moved or spoke. It was like Tony tried to determine if it really was her.

"Kate?" he whispered after a while. The woman nodded slowly, a little bit uncertain about what to do. Tony let his gaze wander over her. Yeah, it was her. She was thinner and something that looked suspiciously like tears ran down her face. He began to walk towards her. In a few strides he stood toe to toe with her.

"Oh God, Kate!" he still couldn't trust his eyes. He blinked but she was still there. Next moment, he had wrapped his arms around her. Clinging to her, still trying to figure out if this was really happening. He could hear her sobs against his neck and held her even tighter. Either of them knows how long they stood like that, just holding each other. Tony inhaled her scent and once again that thought struck his mind; they should have done this ages ago. After a while they parted. Kate was still crying.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Government protection. This whole thing with Ari, it's complicated. It was Gibbs idea that I should go away and…" More sobs made her voice trail off. Tony couldn't believe it. Gibbs had known, all this time. He had known where Kate were and most important, that she was alive.

"I…I don't know where to start" she said and let out a small laugh.

"You don't have to explain! I'm just glad you're okay, oh God I can't believe this is happening" Tony smiled and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping her tears away. After a few moments, Tony slowly leaned down, closing the spaces between them. Realizing what was about to happen Kate closed her eyes and then felt his soft lips on her own. Immediately she kissed him back, regretting that they hadn't done this before. Before he got the plague, before she went away. Reluctantly they broke the kiss.

"I love you Kate" Tony whispered, finally getting to say those words and really mean them. More tears rolled down Kate's face.

"I know. I love you too" They kissed again and when they broke apart Tony rested his forehead on hers.

"Does…everyone else know?" he wondered. She shook her head.

"No. The director suddenly called me earlier today. Apparently Gibbs had told her that they couldn't do this any longer. Ari was since long gone and…today…the director told me about the case. And that you finally mentioned my name, for the first time in almost a year…"

Tony felt a little bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kate but…"

She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "You don't need to apologise, I understand" she murmured and gave him a light kiss. After a few moments she spoke again. "Is it okay, if I stay at your place…I mean, my parents probably sold mine…" she added.

"Of course. Come on, lets go" They eased away from each other and hand in hand walked back to the bullpen. Gibbs and director Shepherd just looked up and smiled. The agents just smiled back before leaving.

Neither Kate nor Tony said anything during the ride to Tony's apartment. Tony couldn't stop smiling. Kate was back with him that was all that mattered. He pulled up outside his building and turned off the engine. Before exiting the car Tony pulled her to another kiss, not being able to keep his lips off her. Kate smiled and kissed him back. Up in the apartment, Tony went to fix some breakfast.

"Where is you're stuff?" Tony asked from the kitchen.

"Eh…the director said the most of my things were sold but I think I have some boxes of clothes and personal stuff like that, in a storage downtown. I didn't bring a bag with me now, I had no idea that I could…come back" she answered while she walked through his living room, exploring his apartment. She stopped by his bookcase. It held hundreds and hundreds of movies. It hit her that she'd actually never been here before.

Her eyes travelled to the top shelves and she spotted several framed photos. Surprised to find this at his place, she decided to check them out. A few of his family and a few some guys that Kate assumed were his frat brothers. But then there were at least ten frames that held photos of the team. Kate has no idea the team meant so much to him. The first photo was the one taken at Kate's first crime scene, almost three years ago. She smiled. She grabbed the next frame. It held a photo of Abby, flashing her smile to the camera. God, how she missed Abby, her best friend. The following frames held more group photos, photo of them from Cuba and some from Paraguay, and some pictures of each member of the team. When Kate spotted a picture of McGee she laughed. She knew that Tony, deep inside, liked McGee. She was just about to check out the other pictures on his desk when she spotted one single frame, standingon a shelf beside his TV. His sanctuary she thought with a smile. Kate walked closer and picked up the frame. It was a beautiful piece of work, with golden details in the corners. Not like the other frames. Kate's eyes widened when she saw the photo. It was of her and Tony. She smiled. She remembered when it was taken. From a crime scene, about eighteen months ago. The team had gotten a new camera and McGee had apparently fallen in love with it, and snapped pictures of everybody. Kate had finally volunteered as a motive and smiled again the camera. Just before McGee snapped the shot, Tony sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her to his chest. Surprised that she didn't push him away, Kate had kept smiling to the camera and a puzzled McGee. Tony flashed his grin to and the shot went off. They never mentioned it after that. And Kate certainly never thought he would keep that picture, nonetheless get it framed. She looked down at the photo. If you didn't know better, they looked like any couple, being in love. _Maybe we were. _She thought and smiled wider. Yeah, maybe they were. It was rare photo. From those times when they were on good terms for a change. From a moment when Kate maybe gave after a little bit for her feelings for him.

"I like that one too" a voice came from behind her and then a pair of arms snaked around her waist, just like on the picture. Kate put it down and smiled. She turned around and faced him.  
"I never thought you would keep that photo"

"Well, I did" Tony smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Breakfast is ready"


End file.
